lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! Sunshine!!
Love Live! Sunshine!! is a series that will make it's official album debut on October 7, 2015. It was revealed on February 26, 2015 in Dengeki G's Magazine's website. It is unknown if an anime is being planned. Plot The series focuses around a school called Uranohoshi Girls High School. The school is planned to be demolished, Nine girls between the ages of Fourteen to Seventeen disagree with that plan. The nine girls become School Idols to raise money and popularity for the school to stop it from being abolished. The idols of all unique personality types deal with drama, friendship and learn the hardest parts about being an idol. Characters *'Takami Chika '– (CV: Anju Inami) - Chika is the main character of the series and is the leader of Aqours. She is a big fan of Muse, and was inspired by them. She is bright and cheerful and is childhood friends with Kanan. *'Sakurauchi Riko '– (CV: Rikako Aida) - Riko is a very modest and down-to-earth person, she doesn't want to become a school idol but is forced to by Chika. *'Matsuura Kanan' – (CV: Nanaka Suwa) - Kanan is Chika's childhood friend. She thinks that all of Chika's ideas are crazy but she goes along with them, anyway. *'Kurosawa Dia' – (CV: Arisa Komiya) - Dia is the student council president at Uranohoshi Girls High School. She doesn't want to become a school idol but she is forced to, due to losing to Chika in a match. *'Watanabe You' – (CV: Shuka Saito) - You is an energetic girl who dreams of becoming a ship captain. *'Tsushima Yoshiko' – (CV: Aika Kobayashi) - Yoshiko seems to be a chuunibyou (中二病, "delusions of grandeur") . She refers to herself as "Yohane" and even goes as far as to say that her real name isn't Yoshiko. She calls herself a fallen angel who has angered god, due to her being extremely unlucky. *'Kunikida Hanamaru' – (CV: Kanako Takatsuki) - Hanamaru is a very easily-distracted girl. She is Ruby's best friend. She received the nicknames "Maru" and "Ola" from Ruby and uses them to refer to herself in the third-person. She ends all her sentences with "-zura." *'Ohara Mari' – (CV: Aina Suzuki) - Mari is half Japanese and half French. She thinks that being a school idol is silly and childish. *'Kurosawa Ruby' – (CV: Ai Furihata) - Ruby is Dia's younger sister and is very shy. She always says "Ganbarunbii"(Rubesty) as her encouragement to others to do their best. She sometimes talk in third person. Her hobbie is clothing and needlework, she makes the outfits for Aqours. Gallery Offical Art chika takami.jpg Sunshine!! character intro - Sakurauchi Riko.png Sunshine!! character intro - Watanabe You.png Love-Live-Sunshine-Yoshiko-Tsushima-730x559 vvv.jpg Love-Live-Sunshine-Ruby-Kurosawa-730x559 vvv.jpg Love-Live-Sunshine-Ohara-Mari-730x559 vvv.jpg Love-Live-Sunshine-Kanan-Matsuura-730x559 vvv.jpg Love-Live-Sunshine-Hanamaru-Kunikida-730x559 vvv.jpg Love-Live-Sunshine-Dia-Kurosawa-730x559 vvv.jpg TakamiChika.png SakurachiRiko.png KurosawaDia.png RubyKurosawa.png OharaMari.png Hanamaru.png Yohane(TsushimaYoshiko).png Kanan.png WatanabeYuu.png Poster Art LLSunshineStartZoomRealCharacters.jpg Love-Live-Sunshine-(Close-Up).png LoveLiveSunShineNoTitles.png Love-Live-SunShine!!.png LL!SunShineNewKeyVisual.jpg Magazine Sunshine85.jpg Sunshine7.jpg Sunshine new chara denkeki mag2.jpg Sunshine new characters in denkeki mag.jpg Ruby sunshine start.jpg Love live sunshine start chara.jpg Voice Actresses Sunshine new info voice actors.jpg 20150427 sunshine04 resize2.jpg 20150427 sunshine03 resize.jpg Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!